


Crossed at the Heart

by Drakesorceror



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakesorceror/pseuds/Drakesorceror
Relationships: Marth/Sheeda | Caeda, My Unit | Kris/Wolf, Wolf/My Unit | Kris
Kudos: 2





	Crossed at the Heart

The Aurelian breeze blew lightly, colourful flowers and soft blades of grass trembling in its wake. White clouds drifted through the crystal blue sky while the sun ever so gently shone a comforting warmth onto those below.

“Woah!” Wolf called firmly tugging on the reins of his horse and bringing it to a halt. “Here” he called to Kris, taking a pack from his saddlebag. Kris quickly dismounted after stopping her mare and jogged over to the purple-haired knight, her jaw-dropping at the sight before her. 

The two stood on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking a crystal blue lake surrounded by verdant blades of grass and flowers the colours of which put the rainbow to shame. Kris finally managed to speak, “I-it’s beautiful…”

Wolf smirked ever so slightly, “I know, it’s one of my favourite places in Aurelis. I used to be able to visit all the time when Coyote was the ruler. Before the war.” Wolf opened the bag he had taken from his saddle and retrieved two waterskins, tossing one to Kris before opening his own and drinking deeply. Kris took a small sip from her skin and passed it back to Wolf. The knight quickly turned on his heel, “Come on!” he practically commanded, “We still have plenty of land to cover.” 

Kris certainly hadn’t expected a tour of Wolf’s homeland to be so regimented.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been the last time she had seen Wolf. A year and a half ago, since then Marth had his official coronation as King and Kris had barely been able to return to Altea let alone think about going to another nation.

Though, things were looking up. Since his coronation Marth had set about restoring the league, a hefty task to take on even if there hadn’t been two wars. For the past eighteen months, the palace had been restless, Kris had barely been able to speak to her liege for more than two minutes at a time, his wife Caeda had mentioned how she wasn’t able to see him for much longer. 

But that had finally passed now. The palace was now restless with people preparing for the first royal procession of the new King. The preparation was a grand event in itself. Hundreds of courtiers raced around preparing supplies and organizing Marth’s retinue. The procession was to leave at sun up, so the likes of Kris and the other so-called “managers” were up earlier arranging the delegation. A more difficult task than one would suppose. Marth needed to show power, but not so much as to appear tyrannical, knowledge without seeming weak, wealth without seeming greedy. The makeup alone had taken a week to arrange. Cain had arranged the military wing while Merric had organized the more intellectual section. Kris had her usual job of protecting the King. Though that came with its own difficulties, namely the relentless teasing from Cain over the ease of her objective.

The morning sun rose and the procession began. The people turned out in droves to see their King leaving on his journey. Parents carried their infants on their shoulders while the older children stared at the knights in awe.  
After a few hours, the delegation was well and truly on the road. Much of the grandeur had passed and many among the large group found themselves in simple conversation with each other. Marth, Merric, and Cain had found their way into an exceptionally deep conversation about “old times” while Kris had been chatting away with Caeda about nothing, in particular, then something in particular.

“So,” Caeda began innocently enough. “Have you been seeing anyone as of late Kris?” she asked with a growing smirk.

Kris choked on the air. “N-no, why do you ask?”

Caeda giggled, “Just wondering… Why not?”

“W-well,” the flustered Kris began before thinking of the perfect segway, “Why no royal heir?” Kris quipped, smiling proudly.

“Because Marth has been exceptionally busy for over a year, but we’re planning on trying once the procession is over,” Caeda answered matter of factly. “Now, I think after such a probing question I think I deserve a clear and full answer from you when I ask ‘why no man?’ You’re certainly attractive, I know for a fact Gordin is interested in you. So what’s going on?”

“Well,” Kris began, “First of all let me thank you for making every conversation I have with Gordin from now on awkward,” Caeda snorted in response.

“No changing the subject,” the Queen said, jokingly waving a finger at Kris, as a teacher may do.

“Fine!” Kris relented. “I-I suppose the reason is I never got to it? I joined the knights, fought in the war, and now this. I never devoted any time” the bodyguard sighed, seeming to have only realized much of this as she was saying it. “I mean I’d like someone, but I don’t know what to do…”

Caeda took a moment to respond, clearly thinking out her response. “Well,” the Queen began, “I could always find you someone?” she said, half-joking but poised to jump on a response.

“And who exactly could you find?” Kris said, perking up again and smirking.

Caeda barely managed to suppress a maniacal giggle, “Well, as I said there’s Gordin… Or Cain! I’m sure he could use a new friend since Abel left, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a new friend plus some bonuses! Sampson! Oh! That’d be perfect, he’s practically a brother to me!”

Kris whined as Caeda went on to name every man who’s name she knew. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first stretch of the journey ended in Aurelis. Again, people turned out en masse to see the royal delegation arrive at their capital. The many members of Marth’s procession rushed to their accommodation, no one could blame them, having been on the road for as long as they had, everyone was desperate to sleep in proper beds and eat proper meals. Caeda gave Kris a wink before heading to bed herself, a shiver travelled down Kris’ spine.

Kris awoke to a gently warm sun the next morning. She smiled, recalling the last time she had felt the Aurelian sun. Quickly she dressed and headed out to meet with Marth and Caeda.

Marth grinned at the sight of Kris arriving in the courtyard. Greeting her with a hardy slap on the back he immediately flew into his orders. “Kris! Good news! You don’t have to watch me doing clerical work today, I’ve been informed of a bandit camp at a vale to the west. I’m sending you along!”

Kris laughed at his proxy excitement. “Glad to see you’re so happy at sending one of your closest friends into danger” the knight quipped.

Marth laughed, “You know I’d be alongside you if I could. Anyway, head west and meet up with the Aurelians who are already there. Happy hunting!” Marth bid before bidding a quick farewell and heading into the palace to meet his fate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf swiped at the air with his sword before lifting the blade and inspecting it carefully. In a single swift movement, he sheathed his sword. His eyes scanned the ragtag group he was leading. Boys, boys really, none of them seemed to be a day over twenty. He had to assume they were decently trained in order to be knights of Aurelis but he also had to admit how he missed the feeling of working with competent professionals. 

After the end of Marlon’s line, Aurelis had no heir, thus it fell into the hands of King Marth. However, by that point Marth had to rule over the entirety of Archanea, he couldn’t spend the necessary time on solely Aurelis, so the original lineup of the Wolfguard had to split. Each of them had taken wardenship of a specific area of their homeland in order to ensure it and its people were protected. He made a mental note to meet with Marth while he was in Aurelis on procession, no one could replace Hardin but the region needed organizing, Aurelius couldn’t depend upon a loosely confederated order of knights as its sole form of governance. The land that Hardin loved deserves better.

Wolf took a breath and began to bark his orders. “Right, there are six of us total and around twenty of them, orders are to stay back and pepper them with arrows from a distance! Scouts have told us that they don’t have mounts so if we keep a fair distance and volley fire we should be able to take them down before they reach us! If not engage on horseback, that’ll give us the advantage regardless of their numbers, which should hopefully be lessened by the time they reach us! If they reach us!”

The young men looked disorientated by the sudden yelling. Wolf sighed and ran a hand through his hair, speaking again with a lower voice “Stay back and fire at them, that should take them, if not fight but stay on horseback for combat advantage. Do you all follow?”

The men nodded and Wolf sighed once again. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” a voice called from behind him. With a warrior’s precision Wolf spun around to meet the source of the noise.

“Well, well, well” Wolf smirked, “I knew Marth was coming, for some reason I didn’t expect to see you. Sure am glad though,” the knight said as he strode over to Kris slapping her shoulder. “I take it you’re here to help with the attack?”

Kris grinned at him “You bet I am, what’s the situation?”

“Twenty of them, no mounts,” Wolf quickly briefed her.

Kris let out a sharp breath through her nostrils, “So that means taking them out from a distance? No action for me then...”

“We’ll see,” Wolf teased. “Anyway!” He stated with a raised voice so that the other men could hear him, “We move out now!”

The men nodded and scrambled for their horses, both Kris and Wolf, however, acted more decisively, moving quickly and practically launching themselves into horseback. Wolf took the lead and started off first. Kris followed not far behind and the men not too far behind her.

Suddenly, Wolf stirred his horse into a fast gallop and sped ahead of the rest of them. Kris, though shocked for a moment, spurred her own horse and tried her hardest to keep pace with him. Though Wolf was the more skilled horseman and knew the land better, Kris quickly fell behind. 

By the time she and the men caught up to Wolf he was locked in combat. The purple-haired knight was surrounded by the bandits. Kris counted seven already dead. Wolf fought with deadly precision, pulling on his horse’s reins with one hand, causing it to flail and kick the bandits on his blind sides while he sliced and stabbed with his shortsword, only striking the bandits in key places. Neck, head, and chest. His horse constantly circled and kicked, ensuring no one could close in on him.

Kris signalled the men and rode in fast. The bandits were entirely focused on Wolf, as a result, Kris’ strike was unexpected and decisive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group dismounted, Wolf and the other Aurelian knights fanned out to inspect the camp. Kris followed Wolf into the main tent.

Wolf turned to face her, “What are you-” Kris slapped him.

“What in Naga’s name was that!” Kris screamed, “Y-you disobeyed your own order and nearly got yourself killed!”

“I wasn’t going to die, trust me, I know” he glared, turning around and beginning to inspect the tent.

“What do you mean you know!?” The Altean knight yelled at him, Wolf didn’t respond. Kris looked into his eyes, only then did she see the emptiness, the sadness. “You want to die don’t you?”


End file.
